


Finding wings to fly away

by Sweetblackcat98



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Bad Parent Stoick the Vast, Daddy Issues, Dark with a happy ending, F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Rape, Runaway Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Stoick needs help, dark au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetblackcat98/pseuds/Sweetblackcat98
Summary: After Hiccup turns 15 stoick gets too drunk and makes an awful mistake, he mistakes his son for his long lost wife valka.... What will happen when Hiccup finally leaves berk.( P.s the summary may change as the story progresses )
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Stoick the Vast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

hiccup was shaking in his bed until the morning, he could still feel hands on his body from earlier at night. his father was probably drunk. yes, that had to be it; he was drunk and it was all a mistake. he was calling him by his mother's name and everything; it probably won't happen again. and everything will go back to normal when he sobers up, it has to.

hiccup got up and made breakfast that morning after very little sleep. he heard his father come down the stairs. hiccup was exceptionally quite during breakfast. stoick vaguely remembered last night in blurry haze. he remembered seeing valka cleaning up dinner that night and was delighted to see her. he throw her over his shoulder and took her to the bedroom immediately. he couldn't remember what she said, but it didn't matter, he was just happy to be reunited with his wife and she was as beautiful as the day she was taken. he was sure he'd been with valka that night and was hoping to see her in the morning by his side

he noticed hiccup didn't say anything, not about some Grand invention or what new spicy tried. he seemed hesitant to take his seat, preferring to stand at the table as he picked at his food. " son..? " stoick saw hiccup flinch and turned his head to him but didn't meet stoick's gaze.

" you ok?... " hiccup only nodded his head and kept quiet that morning. the young inventor left for the forge as quickly as possible, not even saying bye to stoick as he left. hiccup was quiet, letting the thoughts in he's head run wild, gobber noticed but let it go since hiccup was always a bit jumpy, yet he was a bit worried since he was hardly quite. he put a hand hiccups shoulder and he flinched back like he was going to be hit. gobber was a bit surprised by hiccups reaction. " you... ok lad? " hiccup nodded and went back to work. he seemed startled every time someone addressed him. he almost throw the hammer he was working on it at someone for come up to him to quickly.

at the end of the day hiccup walked to his room and locked it shut. he went straight to his journal and started writing down what happened from last night to what happened today. he felt so small and weak. Viking's are meant to be strong; a real viking wouldn't be acting like this; a real viking would power through it and go on his way. he felt a wave a sadness cover him.for once you realized how vulnerable he truly was, why is father had tried toughen him up. he cried for hours 'til the only sound he could make was wild, hiccuping breaths of air.

he knew he had one more thing to do before he's day was done, and that was to make dinner. hopefully his father would be home and not drunk. as he prepared dinner, his mind wandered back to last night.

_he was cleaning up because he was late coming home from The tavern again when stoick burst open the door and locked it shut. he put the plates back on the table and glared at him with his arms crossed." dad, you're late again " his dad didn't say anything but walked over to him at a brisk pace and threw him over his shoulder as he went up the stairs " dad, what are you doing?, put me down! " he tried kicking and pulling himself away but couldn't get out of his father's hold. he didn't notice when he was thrown into his father's bed. the young boy tried to get up and leave when his father kissed him on his lips; he felt his father's beard scratching at his face and neck " I've missed you valka " he felt rough hands pulling at his clothes after that; he felt his lips move to his neck and shoulders. " stop, I'm not mom! " he felt his head spinning. he tried his hardest to struggle,but the chief was the strongest man in the village, and the hiccup was the weakest.his father had caught him by the wrists and held his arms over his head. he heard the sounds of ripping clothes and felt a rough hand roam around his body till it rested on slim freckled hips_

_" I said stop! " he tried to kick him away in vain " I missed you so much valka " he felt this was some sort of nightmare he couldn't wake up from. he then felt thick fingers working at his entrance " stop, it's me hiccup! " yet his father didn't stop and hiccup felt like his father was trying to tear apart from the inside. hiccup was stunned as the chieftain's fingers went in. the boy didn't cry or scream; wasn't sure if he could. stoick moved his fingers around. " I've missed you so much " and then he felt something that renewed his fears, he could feel his father's throbbing member at his newly stretched entrance " no, please! " he threw his body around trying to get away but to no avail. the last thing hiccup could remember was searing pain, and then eventually hobbling back to his bed in tears_

by the time he was done with the awful memory, dinner was almost done. he felt sick thinking about it, but was all a mistake. he had to keep telling myself that, it was just a mistake; that his father would never do that to him again. once dinner was done, hiccup wanted to puke. he didn't want see is father and risk having his world shattered yet again. the tribal chieftain slammed open the door and staggered over to his chair for dinner.

" uh h-hay dad " his dad was swaying a bit " valka get me a plate " Hiccup moved the full plate of food towards his father while trying to be as far away from him as possible. stoick saw the food and started to eat right away " mmmm valka your cooking his great, did someone teach you? "

hiccup only nodded and silently ate his food, but through stoick's drunk in Haze was his wife once more " you look beautiful valka. " hiccup knew it's going to be a long night of tears once again


	2. Chapter 2

it's been two months and Hiccup was shaking. for two months stoick kept making the same mistake, over and over again.

hiccup was starting to lose it. it felt like stoick was doing some things on purpose, like holding him by the waist when he getting something and stoick wanted to "help"; or when stoick passes he swears, he can feel a hand on his ass. it made hiccup feel sick to his stomach.

lucky for him, he had the work late at the forge and if the gods were willing tonight; he would kill a dragon and his father would see him as a man again. and with the invention he made, he was sure to catch a prize.

When he left that night with his new invention. He fired it off aiming at a deadly nadder but hit something else instead judging by the yelp he heard. He quickly runs into the woods and hiccup tracks the foul beast by its howl of agony. It was the dreaded night fury, The gods were truly smiling down upon him. He raises his dagger high and looks into the night fury's eyes. What he sees makes him stop before he can plunge the dagger Into the night fury's neck, fear, sadness, and pain... He couldn't do it. he couldn't kill it; it just didn't feel right.

" I can't do this... " The dragon saw the tiny human lower his small, sharp blade. The more he looked the more certain the dragon was that sadness was in the human's eyes. Then the human brought the knife close again, but instead of pain, the dragon felt freedom as the restraints were cut one by one. He jumped on the small human and roared in his face before leaving to hide somewhere. Hiccup ran home before passing out in his father's chair.

When stoick returns he finds Valka in his chair. Soft auburn red hair that covers up most of her face. And all stoick can see is her pink lips. Stoick brushes the hair away and sees it's Hiccup. he starts to rub his thumb across Hiccup's cheek. he never noticed how soft Hiccup's skin was before. He took a hiccup off of the chair; Then walked up the stairs. carrying his son in his arms. All he could think of was Valka and how much he looked like her, acted like her, and sounded like her. especially the laugh. with that in mind, He took Hiccup back to his room and put him on his bed. he carefully placed him on the bed and rubbed his thumbs over Hiccup's cheek again.

He pulled the collar of Hiccup's tunic down and saw the bite marks and the hickeys he believed he was giving to Valka. his fingers traced the marks. stoick felt like he had valka back. even if it wasn't his Valka, but it was good enough. his son looked so peaceful and perfect. he kissed Hiccup's cheek as one hand up Hiccup's tunic and felt the curve of his waist. Before he knew it stoick was kissing at his neck and his hands were at Hiccup's narrow chest. at some point stoick slipped his hand down Hiccup's trousers and slid them off and finding the boy had no skivvies on. he saw the bruises on his thighs were beautiful. He got on the bed and grabbed Hiccup by his thighs and opened his legs up.

stoick took off Hiccup's tunic and looked at his son's body. Hiccup's body was so feminine and delicate looking. He looked like a little doll. Stoick undid his clothes and pumped up his already half-hard cock till it fully hard. he lifted Hiccup's hips and got to work prepping him. After some time stoick pushed himself inside and it felt like Valhalla being inside of him. " by the God's you feel amazing son " he held on to Hiccup's hips and thrust into Hiccup at a mild pace. moving Hiccup's hips in time with his. before long he was going faster and deeper into Hiccup's body " oh God's " Stoick moaned as he looked down at Hiccup, wild auburn hair, plump pink lips, long slider neck, and a perfectly curved waist. Stoick felt a familiar surge of electricity as he spilled white, hot seed deep into Hiccup's body.

the chief panted out of breath before he rolled over and stared at Hiccup. he still looked peaceful and stoick cupped Hiccup's face " you look so much like you're mother. " he pulled Hiccup's limp body close to him and kissed the top of his head. " good night Hiccup " stoick held Hiccup long into the night.

Hiccup woke up in pain. he felt so light head and groggy. By the time he could sit up, he noticed he wasn't in his room. Hiccup felt sick when he looked to see he was in his father's bed. He felt so small and was scared to see what his father had done to him. He got himself up and dressed. he dreaded looking into the mirror and seeing the new marks on his body. he felt dirty and used. When he got down the stairs. His father had made breakfast for him. " Ah, Hiccup how are ya " He placed the plates down and walked over. The father kissed Hiccup's head, but the at same time firm hand was placed on Hiccup's hip to pull him close. Hiccup froze where he was. Everything was slow at that moment.

His knees were weak like newborn deer's. His body grew numb and bile raised in his throat at realization in front of him. This wasn't a mistake. He didn't do those awful things purely because of the alcohol. he was sober and he knew what he was doing. He was broken from his trance by stoick's voice. " why don't you come sit on your ol dad's lap for, old Time sake? " Hiccup gulped as stoick patted his lap. Hiccup walked over and sat down on his father's lap. He felt something hard but chose to ignore it. " I'll have to leave soon, gobber has me working early this morning. "

He felt Stoick pull him closer, driving that hardness deeper into his flesh. Hiccup tried to ignore it so he could eat before retreating to the forge. " you know, you could always just stay home and clean up around the house. " Hiccup's breath was caught in his throat. " quit the forge? no, I-I couldn't gobber needs me! " Hiccup ate quickly, cleaning his plate. " I'm done " Hiccup was allowed off of his father's lap. He put the dishes away and run to the forge. As soon as he entered the forge he felt like he could breathe again. Work was going normally for Hiccup. He was lost in his little world. " Hiccup, I think you should take a break and get some lunch, you've been working hard. " Gobber watched as Hiccup ran off. He was starting to worry about Hiccup but kept it to himself. Hiccup will till him when he ready to open up.

Hiccup bought some fruits, fish, and honey from some of the local vendors. before running into the forest. hiccup was walking around enjoying his lunch break until he heard the same pained howl from last night. He followed the sound and sure enough, it was night fury. He saw the dragon was deep in the cove. he noticed the dragon's wing. It was hanging at an odd angle. he felt so guilty for what he did to the poor dragon; taking a deep breath and slid down into the cove. Hiccup could feel the night fury was watching him. " it's ok... I'm not here to hurt you, I promise " The dragon slowly stalked towards him, sniffing around, smelling fish and honey. The dragon took out a fish and ate it." you like fish huh? " The dragon looked at him with a bored expression before going back to his rock. Hiccup watched as the dragon left and saw the wing was indeed, broken. Hiccup sighed and throw some fish out for the dragon before going somewhere to eat his fruit. they saw this and sniffed at them again before eating them whole.

After a while, the dragon studied the human. It was so tiny but he could see the human was strong. he took the night fury out of the air and was about to kill him before letting him go. And now here it was eating with him and sharing its catch with him.

Hiccup ate as he watched the night fury. it was looking at him. It was looking at him. Hiccup just finished his food when the dragon came up to him again and throw up half a fish and plopped it on his lap. Hiccup was shocked, was this a dragon's way of saying it hated you? Hiccup picked it up and was about to toss it when the dragon started making an eating gesture. did this dragon want him to eat it? He grinned and pretended to swallow it whole, as you might to trick a baby or dog, and the dragon seemed satisfied with it.

Hiccup saw that it was time to get back to the forge. " I have to go now, see ya tomorrow. " The dragon looked at him as he left. Hiccup got back to the forge where gobber was waiting for him. " Hiccup did eat in the forest again? " Hiccup nodded and left to get back to work. Hours later it was time to go home and make dinner. Hopefully, before stoick gets home, But he was never that lucky. stoick had come home on time for once. He shut the door and sat down in his chair. " hiccup, dear why don't you come sit with me " Hiccup gulped and put the plates on the table.

" oh, I'd like to eat in my regular spot if that's okay with you " stoick nodded with a sigh " ok then " after dinner Hiccup ran to his room and locked it to get a peaceful night's sleep. hiccup left early that morning with fish for toothless. it was hiccup's new morning routine for while now. The night fury saw the human back again with its catch to share with him, as usual. hiccup saw the dragon and went into the cove, leaving the fish for the night fury. Hiccup smiled at how cute the dragon was being.

the night fury mimicked the human, Hiccup saw the night fury's gummy smile and was confused " toothless? I thought you had- " the dragon jutted out his teeth to grab a fish and hand it to him. " teeth..." the human held out his hand and looked away, The dragon felt comfortable with the human. he pressed his head into the human's open palm. they both felt safe with the other. later on, hiccup made it to the forge for his shift. when he overheard Gobber talking about some wife's tale about some grass that can calm dragons. hiccup couldn't help but listen in and wrote it down in his journal. during Hiccup's break, he wandered around berk looking for the mythical grass. eventually, hiccup found many different kinds and hoped one of them was it. when he got back to the cove, he let the toothless dragon sniff them all. before the night fury started purring. it was sweet grass. " ok bud, I have to go. enjoy the grass. " hiccup was able to make it back to the forge and be in his workroom in time before Gobber noticed he was gone for too long. hiccup sighed before someone knocked on his workroom door. " lad, can I come in? " hiccup opened the door for Gobber " oh, sorry Gobber " Gobber walked in and took notice of Hiccup. He was starting to worry, he was jumpier than usual, wasn't looking people in the eyes, was having trouble sleeping and he wasn't letting people touch him. he flinched from a pat on the back... " lad, ya know you can talk to me 'bout anything? right. " hiccup nodded and avoided Gobber's eye's " is there anything ya wanna talk 'bout? " Hiccup didn't say much and just said he was ok. by the Time work ended. hiccup got home and cooked early before running to bed


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup got up early to make breakfast and was lost in his thoughts. It was too late to set his wing now so he had to re-break it for Toothless to fly again. He must not have heard Stoick come down because he felt a large hand grab him by the waist.

"Mornin' darling." Hiccup wanted to kick his father away but kept cool. "Morning." He told his father in a normal tone. "Breakfast smells great." Hiccup felt Stoick released him and breathed a sigh of relief when Stoick went to sit down. Hiccup set down Stoick's plate before sitting down in his normal chair.

"Darling mind cleaning up? I don't think I'd have time to." Hiccup felt his skin crawl at his father calling him darling. "Yes." Hiccup just wanted the conversation to end. As soon as they were done he got up to washing the dishes when he felt hands holding his hips. "Eep!" He didn't need to look up to see who it was. "Sorry, I haven't been able to spend time with you in a few days darling." Hiccup couldn't say anything, it was like he was frozen. "It's ok Dad." Hiccup thought that would make him leave, make him see he wasn't mom. Then he felt something hard on his back.

He gulped and kept washing the dishes when Stoick starting biting his ear and kissing his neck. "I have to go." Stoick let out a purr like moan near Hiccup's ear. "Not yet darling." Hiccup tried to get away when he remembered he was trapped between the sink and Stoick. He felt his trousers go loose around him. "You look so pretty." Hiccup didn't say anything.

After a while Hiccup let out a small sob as he cleaned himself up, pulled up his trousers, and re-tied them. He made it to the forge early as possible before Gobber would see him. He started work on the sling for Toothless for a while before lunch came and spend it with Toothless In secret.

After a week the sling was finished, he even had toothless try it on before making some finishing touches on it himself. the days spent at home made him feel ill... it wasn't until Toothless broke his wing again in the same place while trying to fly away from an eel that got into the fish barrel, that made him realize that he needed to leave. Stoick would be like the eel and Hiccup was a dragon that was bound to the earth, he will always get hurt in the end by the eel. This time Hiccup would be able to set the wing properly this time.

Gobber was starting to get more concerned about his apprentice. He was coming in way earlier than usual, He was jumpier them before bordering on assaulting people when they even got near him, he looked so exhausted that he'd have bags under his eyes and wasn't his usual talkative self lately. Gobber was looking to see if Hiccup was being bullied or something to explain the drastic change in young protege. He would come up empty-handed but something in him told him that he needed to look around more. He looked at Hiccup and tried to figure out what was going on. he saw a mark on Hiccup's neck and dread-filled Gobber's body. Was someone abusing Hiccup?... Gobber took notice of Hiccup as he left the forge that night.

During the next month or two Hiccup felt free with Toothless; he touched the clouds in the sky when they flew together. Toothless would hear the tiny human call him that name. He'd also hear the tiny human cry and tell him what was going on. At first, he didn't understand, until it hit him. He was being hurt by another human he trusted. A human that he thought loved him. Toothless would comfort his tiny human when this happened. He hated the marks on his tiny human's body; he hated seeing the tiny human that helped him look so distraught. His tiny human didn't deserve to be hurt and he more than explained what happened on the night they met. he didn't know humans could be so cruel to each other. He was going to take his tiny human to a safe place with no evil humans.

Hiccup smiled while feeling the wind on his face and sighed. "After you're all healed up we can leave." Toothless warbled to the human on his back _"_ _good because_ _I_ _was taking you_ _with me anyways."_ Hiccup smiled. "It'll be you and me bud." Toothless chirped a bit. _" damn right, I'm not letting any awful human hurt you again."_ Toothless wasn't going to let this ever happen again to his tiny human.

Toothless wasn't completely healed yet. when he left back to village Gobber took him inside. " Hiccup, I thought it was high time you started dragon training. " Hiccup had a skeptical look on his face " does dad know?... " Gobber had a smirk on his face  
" yep, I had him sign off on it " Hiccup felt his jaw drop. " ay it was a bit tricky " Hiccup gulped and hugged Gobber while looking a bit horrified during the hug not wanting to kill a dragon. Gobber released Hiccup from the hug, seeing Hiccup have an awkward grin on his face. " sounds great Gobber " as Hiccup left to do his work. Gobber let out a sigh. hoping the person that was hurting Hiccup wouldn't get to him now that he was in dragon training. he could only hope. Hiccup was panicking slightly but calmed himself down in time. " I will be fine. I will be ok. I am leaving soon. " Hiccup needed to keep his plan in place and that was leaving berk.

Gobber, for whatever reason. Wanted Him and the other trainees, to sleep in the kill ring for " team-building exercises. " yea nothing screams team building, more than a bunch of teenagers trying to kill each other. it was only the first night! and it was chaos Astrid was already mad that snotlout wouldn't leave her alone while she was getting ready for the night and needed her " beauty sleep " eventually snotlout got the message. I was able to sit up in my bed when the twins came over. they came over wanting to talk about something. " so, why are you? " Ruffnut gave him, in his opinion a stupid look. her bother on the other hand was picking his nose. " you know me, I cause trouble where ever I go " The twins shrugged it off and left back to their beds when fishings came running from his spot and screaming like little girl " spider! " Hiccup rolled his eyes. he was tired and was getting a headache. " wimp " he whispered under his breath as he got up and killed it " don't worry the useless runt got it " Hiccup was glaring at the larger boy, his voice was filled with venom " h-hiccup are you ok?.. " Hiccup was glaring at more. " oh I'm fine " he was pissed at being here with all of them. even Astrid could feel the ice in Hiccup's voice. " yea hic what's up, did you get your moon's blood or something? " Tuffnut asked before being elbowed by his sister, snotlout started laughing. " yea, maybe little hicca finally got her moon's blood. " Astrid looked pissed and hit him with her shield. " ow! " He left to his spot leaving Astrid on her own. they all fall asleep, all but him. As usual, he never got any sleep anymore.

He got up and went to where the dragons were in the kill ring. what he saw made his stomach drop, the dragons in the cages looked like they were crammed in there. when walked over to a deadly nadder's cage, a wave of sadness took hold of his body. The dragon couldn't even turn around to snap at him, his fingers barely caressing the cage. " this isn't right " The dragon seemed to hear that. " you deserve to be free. " The others seem to hear this and peeked at him through the bars of their cages. They could see he looked hurt seeing them like this. he fell to his knees letting tears fall from his eyes. " I will get you out, all of you. " The nadder cooed and put this watched as the tiny human quickly ran out, she was curious as to why this tiny human wanted to help them escape. They fall back asleep waiting to see him again.

The next day was training. he could hardly sleep that night from the nightmares he'd had. Gobber had released a gronckle for them to fight, Astrid grabbed a shield while everyone else was running to get one without getting hit, the Gronckle stared at Hiccup seeing the same kind of green eyes from Last night. Soon enough people were getting hit and were considered out. surprising to everyone, Hiccup was the only one left standing the dragon didn't go for him but just watched him before she was put back in her cage. After that he left, Astrid stocked off back home. Hiccup was at woods to see Toothless. " any better bud? " Toothless shook his head no. " it's ok bud " he smiled and patted his head " I'll get some fish for you later at lunch." Toothless wobbled happily. After while Hiccup left to get the fish at the market, people didn't notice him as he walked to mulch and buckets fish stand

" more fish Hiccup? " mulch smiled at him and loaded up a basket for him " you must be finally growing " mulch smiled as bucket looked confused " but he's not small? " mulch looked at him and sighed " no bucket I mean he's must be having a growth spurt " bucket still didn't get it, mulch shook his head and headed Hiccup the fish with Hiccup paid him for the fish. " thank you " Hiccup smiled and left back to the woods to see Toothless with their lunch.

During the week Hiccup was bonding with the dragons in the ring, He even noticed the twins would watch for him during training. they noticed non of the dragons would go after him, he loved watching snotlout get caught on fire somehow, he noticed fishings would have a concerned look on his face whenever he'd looked at him. like he knew something, Astrid would only glare and would try to "accidentally" get him hurt by whatever means necessary.

He managed to get all of the necessities packed and ready to leave, toothless was fully healed. At the end of the night when all the students were sent home for the night, Hiccup snuck the key from Gobber and hid it in his bag as he walked home. Stoick was waiting at the door with a pleased smile. He took Hiccup inside and locked the door. " I've missed you darling " he grabbed Hiccup by the chin and kissed his lips, Hiccup didn't respond to him, he felt so repulsed but was frozen. " I'm so proud of you darling " stoick placed his hands on Hiccup's hips and pulled him closer. Hiccup felt something hard pressed against his stomach, it made him feel sick to his core. " I should get started on dinner. " Hiccup pulled away he feels stoick still staring at him "all alright darling. " stoick leans down and kiss the nape of Hiccup's neck, he shivered in disgust at the action alone. Stoick sat down in his normal seat as Hiccup cooked. He made Stoick a plate as usual And Hiccup was going set in his normal seat but stoick was determined to make hiccups sit next to him. He pulled Hiccup close "You're eating with me tonight darling " Hiccup tries to get out of his father's grasp but Stoick was too strong. He can see it and finally ate with stoick just wanted to get it all over with.

When Stoick finally had his wicked way with Hiccup once again and was fast asleep, Hiccup quickly got dressed and grabbed his bag, he made it down to the kill ring and released all of the dragons from their cages. ran into the forest and saw that the guards hadn't seen him so he ran to Toothless and got him saddled up. They soon took off into the horizon of the night sky, the other dragons flew with them.

Hours later they came upon a secluded island, there were no other neighboring islands around and it was large to boot. Hiccup was ecstatic, he wept tears of joy when they landed and hugged toothless. He knew that he would be safe now. Far away from Berk. He jumped off Toothless's back and set up a temporary camp for them. Toothless kept Hiccup close that night, thanking the moon goddess that his tiny human was safe at last. They both found comfort in each other's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

when Stoick woke up the next morning, he moved to wrap his arm around Hiccup. only to find him not there. he sighed and got up. " Hiccup must be downstairs making breakfast. " when he got dressed and went downstairs and saw no one there, he felt his heart stop for a mere moment and fear ran down his spine. " he must have gotten up early to help Gobber with the forge. " but something didn't feel right and as soon Stoick stepped out of his hut it was chaos, people were running around babbling about something about dragons. he ran as soon as he saw Gobber. " Gobber where's Hiccup? " he looked at Stoick wide-eyed " what do ya mean? he's at home, isn't he? " Gobber arched one of his eyebrows, looking at stoick. he felt like a rock was in the pit of his stomach, he shook his head. " n-no he wasn't home this morning " Gobber looked a bit worried now. " he's got to be somewhere... maybe he's out with his new fans? " he took a deep breath and nodded " maybe, so what happened to make everyone go mad? " Gobber coughed a bit before looking at stoick " oh, some dragons got out " stoick had a look of panic on his face. " how?! " Gobber started putting things away in the forge and stoick fallowed. " I don't know, but they got out. " stoick started worrying about Hiccup again.

Astrid was angry, to say the least, dragon training was canceled tell they could find more dragons, Hiccup was hiding like a coward instead of facing Astrid's wrath like a man and snotlout wouldn't stop hitting on her. she stomping her way to the forest to cut down some trees.

the twins were looking for Hiccup but found nothing " where is he? " ruffnut shrugged her shoulders and looked at her brother " I don't know, where would a nerd hid at? " they looked everywhere but could find any tracks " he has to be somewhere? " tuffnut said before getting whacked in the face with a tree branch " ow! " ruffnut laughed before helping up her brother " that not funny! " she kept laughing " it so is, what'd you do to piss off a tree?! " she was on the ground laughing when he saw something. it was a page from a book, tuffnut picked up to read it and it made his blood run cold.

" _5 .10 .1051_

_I can't live like this anymore, I just can't... I'm just so tired of it all... I'm tired of being raped almost every night and day by that man, no not man, monster... he was drunk the first time it happened, but now... he's doing it sober...I cried and prayed for him to stop... to leave me alone... but it never works... I'll be gone soon... maybe I'll finally be happy... after all, I won't be alone..._

_HH III_ "

ruffnut stopped laughing at the look of horror on tuffnut's face, she then noticed the price of paper in his hands and snatched away, tuffnut jumped slightly and ran after her " hay, give that back! " she stopped after was ahead by a few feet and read the page... she felt body grow cold... when tuffnut saw her, he took back the page " we have to tell someone..."

her voice was small now, not loud and full of life like it usually was. they both looked at the page and felt fear run through them, they ran home to their mother and hid the page in tuffnut's trouser pocket for safekeeping. when they walked through the door, they both took a deep breath, ruffnut pushed back her hair and walked to they're mother cleaning the dishes " mom? " they're mother nodded her head to let them know she heard her " yes sweetie " ruffnut gulped and bounced on her heels a bit " what would you do if you found a page from someone's journal..." she looked at her daughter with confusion " depends on what it say? " she noticed they way her daughter was looking at anything but her " what if it said the person was being raped, would you tell someone one or keep it secret?... " she stopped and looked at her daughter " did it say that...? " her daughter was pale and wasn't looking at her " who's was it ruffnut... " she took a deep breath " it was Hiccup's... but they page didn't say who it was... it just said he'll be gone soon and that he was leaving with someone..." ruffnut rubbed her arm, chestnut looked at her daughter with a look of shock, it made sense now... she noticed something was off but she didn't know what...she thought, she was imagining things... she hugged her daughter " we'll decide when we have clearer head..." they hugged before the twins felt again. fishlegs was nervous, he noticed Hiccup was moody, Hiccup was never like that, it reminded him of Astrid... he was looking for Clue's on what was going on but he couldn't find much... but now that Hiccup was missing... he felt like something awful happened to Hiccup and he couldn't save him, he looked out the window and sighed. snotlout couldn't find his useless cousin anywhere, he wasn't at home or the forge, hell he wasn't at his usual spot at Raven's peak? where the hell was he. snotlout wanted to pay him back for making him look unmanly at dragon training. the more he looked the more he couldn't find him he finally gave up and went home.

over at the edge, Hiccup woke up feeling safe in Toothless's wings. he hadn't felt safe in the last 3 months on Berk but when he was with Toothless he felt safe and loved for what felt like that first time in his life. Hiccup took a morning flight with Toothless while they were flying hiccup noticed a marketplace in the east. when they got back to the edge Hiccup made breakfast for himself and the dragons. the blue and yellow nadder sniffed at the fish, cooed at him before eating it, Hiccup only ate a bit and rubbed the nadder's head a bit. " your so pretty, I wonder what would be good name for you? " the nadder perked up " I know I am and a name would only improve that " she snuggles up to Hiccup " mmmm your brave, smart and beautiful so... maybe Galia, Fiona, Dahlia, stormfly or maybe even?- " he was cut off by the nadder squawking and running around him.

" what found a name you like girl? " she squawked again " so what was it? " the blue and yellow nadder looked at him confused _" stormfly obviously it fits perfectly for me "_ Hiccup looked just as confused " was it Galia? " the nadder shook her head at him _" no "_ she looked at him and chirped " was it Fiona? " she shook her head again _" no again human "_ she chirped a bit more " was it Dahlia? " she again shook her head and squawked at him _" oh come on, no stormfly! "_ he snapped his fingers " stormfly! " she chirped happily at him _" yes, thank the sun god! "_

Hiccup laughed a bit at the silly dance the nadder was doing out of happiness " ok stormfly " he walked over and scratched under her chin a bit, she purred and cooed at him before flying off to explore the rest of the island Hiccup walked through the forest of the island to look for any hot springs, after long hike he saw some and was happy, he could take a hot bath tonight, he walked back to Toothless and started to make a plan on building a home here, it was going to be big but modest, big enough for Toothless, Hiccup and some other dragons maybe, it was going to have a forge, everything he'd need. toothless and the other dragons got to work helping him. with their help the house was done in less than 3 hours.

Hiccup got to work unpacking and so on, after he was done he walked back outside and rubbed toothless head. he still had much to do but he could wait a little while. back on berk stoick was getting worried, he'd sent people to looking for Hiccup around past noon, it was starting to get late. he was looking to, hoping Hiccup was somewhere asleep and was unharmed. they couldn't find anything, he was feeling low when he saw Gobber walking to him. " stoick, I think I figure it out how the dragons got loose " stoick raised one of his eyebrows " someone unlocked the door and they must have had a good lock picker with them " stoick's eyes grew big and he let out a gasp " Gobber what are you saying " gobber took a breath " I'm saying someone let them out to steal them and maybe took Hiccup too " stoick felt his heart stop for a bit, did someone kidnap his son, was he ok? were they hurting him? would he be able to get back home?... all those thoughts ran through his head. it was getting to be nightfall soon so stoick got to work on a wanted poster for Hiccup. he got one of the best artists berk had ( at the moment ) to help with the poster. by the time it was done it looked exactly like hiccup even down to the very last detail. same soulful green eyes, same pouty lips, same wild hair and freckles that looked like stardust. it was perfect, even Gobber was impressed by how accurate it was.

**WANTED ALIVE**

Stolen heir from berk, 500 gold to whoever brings him back unharmed. green eyes, auburn hair, skinny, smart-mouthed. Etc.Ect

" ay it looks about right " Gobber looked at the wanted poster, it was Hiccup to a T. Stoick nodded. " ay it does " Gobber was hoping Hiccup was on the island somewhere but knew that if Hiccup hadn't shown up yet, he's more them likely gone. Hiccup flew off on toothless get some fish for dinner, his fishing net was ready to go, he dropped it into the water and kept a good hold of the rope. after a while he pulled up the net and found it was full of fish, all the dragons got they're share, Hiccup cooked his and smiled, this was so refreshing for him, it felt nice to cook in peace, no stoick touching him or groping him or anything. he was full and so was toothless, Hiccup cuddled up to him, fell asleep.

_he was running when he felt a large hand grab him, it was stoick, he was back on berk in the mead hall and it wasn't just stoick. it was stoick and his band of drinking buddies. it felt Stoick take hold of his waist, he tried to pull his hand off him but his body wouldn't move then his hand started to move but not to push stoick's hand, his hand was going to stoick's cheek and then he hard a giggle and it was coming from him, stoick rubbed Hiccup's hips " darling why don't you sit on daddy's lap? " he heard the lust his stoick's voice" no! " but his body moved to stoick's lap and his arms wrapped around his neck. " of course daddy, I love sitting on your lap " stoick was grinning and he could see his tavern buddies smirking, his voice was sounded so fake but so sickeningly sweet, like it someone else. he tried to make his body move once again but it was to no avail, his body wasn't listening to him it was like he was having an out-of-body experience at this point. stoick rubbed his neck and that's when he noticed something, he was wearing a gold collar with a gold chain leash connected to it and stoick had the lease..." darling, would you mind helping daddy and his friends feel good? " Hiccup saw his body clap it's hands together, and he saw how soulless his eyes looked... he looked like a doll with a painted-on smile. " of course daddy, I love making you feel good " there was that voice again, saw his body grind on stoick's lap, he heard the men around him " slut " he was offered by this but his body didn't react, it just kept going" I bet the little whore loves cock " his body let out a moan at the comment." I wonder how good stoick trained him to take cock ? " he hated how these men thought of him as some kind of free hole to fuck but his body didn't care " thank you! " he sounded so mindless... his body got on its knees, stoick got up and took out his cock as Hiccup saw his mouth open with his tongue out " ready " Hiccup saw his head nod, he saw stoick's cock sheath his cock down Hiccup's throat. he felt sick, everyone was taking their cock's out by the time stoick was done, to his horror, everyone was taking turns with him, stoick did seem to mind and his body was a moaning mess, he felt tears in his eye watching what was happening to him._

he woke up sobbing while toothless was holding him, he felt like his lungs were burning as toothless soothed him, after some hour he felt Hiccup calm down. he wondered what kind of nightmare it was that brought hiccup to tears. he managed to get him back to sleep. not many people on berk could sleep that night, they were worried that whoever let the dragons out were still on the island, what if they steal around child... they were going to keep a closer eye on their children. the next morning bright and early, stoick sent the wanted poster to every island and tribe in the archipelagos, he hoped that Hiccup was somewhere safe. Hiccup finally made a visit to the market place in the east In the afternoon and was not disappointed at what he saw, fine and beautiful wears, hand made weapons with great quality metal, gemstones, and finely made clothes. it was amazing, he learned he could set up a shop of his own. he liked that idea, he might do just that when starts up a forge.

when he was flying back to the edge he wasn't paying too much attention to what was going on around him. he was soon wrapped up in a net while he was flying home. He landed onto a ship of some kind " we caught one and it looks a night fury " Ryker loomed over the fallen night fury when he notices the dragon's body was coiled around something. Toothless kept his body wrapped around Hiccup, he didn't want the Hunters to see him. " look captain it's hiding something? " Ryker watched as one of his fellow hunters walking over to the night fury to get a closer look at what it might be hiding, toothless growled at him and tried to snap at to make him leave. He felt Hiccup hold on to him, his wings were covering him. toothless saw the hunter stumble back from him. " it is hiding a baby, is it a mother? " Ryker looked at the beast and was wondering the same thing, was it a female, was it hiding its baby from them? if so then they could just auction both of them off as one item and get double the money. " what is it girl, trying to hide your baby from us? " Ryker was mocking the beast, he walked over to the night fury. " don't worry, I'm sure your new master won't mind rising it for you when you become a throw rug " Hiccup gasped, toothless tried to snap at him too but the net was heavy. Ryker let out a hearty laugh at the beast's attempt to attack him. a dragon root arrow hit toothless on the side, he was beginning to feel woozy and passed out, Hiccup was still clinging to him. Ryker saw the beast pass out in only a few minutes, the hunters had taken off the net and unfurled the night fury's black wings and what they saw astounded them, there they saw a young boy clinging on the night fury for dear life.

Ryker tried to pull the boy off the beast that intended on eating him. the boy was not going to let go, did the kids have a death wish? he got somewhat good at the kid, the kid looks like he survived a good 13 or 14 Winters and he was still holding on to the offspring of lightning and death itself. the kid was probably taken for food but why would he still be Cling to the beast, fear maybe? either way, he needed Information and the kid might just have it. they took the beast away and put it In a cell while Ryker took the kid to his office on the ship to talk to him " I know you're scared " Hiccup nodded, he wasn't going to make eye contact with the man, maybe if he acted like he was scared, he could get the key and leave by nightfall?, it was worth a shot to get Toothless out. Hiccup looked at him " I-I was taken, I don't know where I am " Ryker nodded his head, it was understandable to be scared to be taken away from your home and tribe by those beasts " do you know if saw where they were heading to, like maybe they're nest? " Hiccup shook his head " I just wanna go home " Hiccup made sure to cry a bit at the end of his statement. Ryker felt sorry for the kid a bit. " I'll be back with some food " he saw how the blue sky was turning red, it was getting late. Ryker walked down to the kitchen and got some food for him and the kid, _" you didn't even know the kid's name."_ as soon as Ryker left.

hiccup got up and started looking for the key, he looked in the desk cabinets and drawers, he eventually found it in one of the nearby cabinets. he made sure to make everything looked untouched. he hid the key on his person, eventually, Ryker returned to Hiccup still waiting for him in his seat. he handed a bowl of soup to the kid. " here, it's soup " the kid took a couple of sips " thank you sir " after making sure the kid ate, he sent the kid off to the barracks to sleep, he looked tired and it was getting late, they had a long journey ahead of them, Hiccup waited till he knew everyone was asleep and sneaked out to find Toothless. he made to holding cells and saw the dragons all locked up, he couldn't just save Toothless and not save them. he unlocked every cage he could find. toothless licked at Hiccup before throwing him on his back and flying off with the other dragons. all of the dragon hunters rushed out to see the beasts had been set free. Ryker looked for the kid but he was nowhere on the ship. he was gone, he looked up and could make out a small figure on the back of the night fury. He was going to find out who that kid was and make him pay.

Toothless landed back on the edge and was greeted by stormfly. she took Hiccup off Toothless's back and cuddled him, she didn't want Hiccup to leave for a while, and to tell the truth neither did he. he wanted Hiccup to stay on the island for a while and with the dragon hunters being near now. Toothless wasn't going to risk hiccup getting hurt. that night stormfly and the other dragons joined in cuddling around Hiccup after dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who you think Hiccup should have a fling with in the up coming chapters
> 
> •dagur  
> •thuggor  
> •mala  
> •cami  
> •throk  
> •eret
> 
> ( Bonus points and a shout out, if you can guess who he'll end up with by the end of the story)


	5. Chapter 5

During the coming weeks, the wanted posters had reached the berserker's, the Bog burglars, the meatheads, and outcast island. Dagur's tribe was the closest one to berk next to Alvin and Camicazi's of course. so when they got the news. it was safe to say everything was in chaos. Dagur had ordered a sweep on the island to see if Hiccup was being hidden somewhere, Cami ordered any woman going off the island to try and find some information to find hiccup, Alvin was having a good laugh at Stoick's plight. was Stoick so bad at keeping track of his son that he was just up and taken? who knows and who cares, Alvin put the wanted poster on top of his pile of papers.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut's mother wasn't sleeping or eating much nowadays, not with the knowledge she had gained from that one page from Hiccup's journal, how long had that been going on? why didn't he tell anybody? was he ok now? was he safe? who was with him?

so many questions running through her head, Chestnut she would re-read the page over and over again. she looked outside most nights after having nightmares and would sleep late into the day, while her children would just look away from it, not even wanting to look at its page at all. for the past week, they had argued on who would have to tell Stoick about the page, who would have to tell him that his son was being abused in such a way... Hiccup would have to marry outside of the tribe if he wanted a bride at all... or he'd have to pay triple the normal bride price... and stoick would have the man's head on a Spike. it's what any father would do.

Stoick was walking around Hiccup's room, looking at the pictures Hiccup made. stock's large hand swept over the desk, he let out a sigh and thought of Hiccup and how he was so much like Valka. he was interrupted from thoughts by a knock at the door, he let his fingers lightly touch the page before he went downstairs to see who was at the door. when he opened it he saw it was chestnut " chief I might have some news for you..." chestnut was trembling from fear at how stoick would react to the note. she was playing a game with her family on who would tell him and she lost...she saw the look of almost hope in his eyes, hope that maybe it was a note from Hiccup somewhere calling for help ( in a way it was...) she felt bad having to deliver that kinda blow to grieving father already at his lowest. she cleared her throat and handed him the folded up note. he looked at her with a raised eyebrow before she patted his hand. " I think you should read it... " she braces herself as Stoick opens the note and starts to read for himself. his expression change to one of fear, he was trembling, and when she saw the look of anger in his eyes. " thank you for showing me this " his voice was cold and calm but she knew he was furious. she quickly left back to her family now scared of the hell stoick would bring.

stoick walked up to Hiccup's bedroom once again and entered it. he started looking through drawers and dressers looking for more notes or anything that could tell him who Hiccup was with. he was going to find out who took Hiccup from him and he was going to make him pay. he knew hiccup was probably misled into leaving with someone he thought he could trust. he sighed again and touched the drawings on the wall hung with care. he soon looked away and retired to his room for the evening locking it on his way out.

Hiccup whipped the sweat from his brow as he finished foraging some tools to sell at the Eastern marketplace. he needed to get more charcoal for his drawings and more parchment not to mention buying more food. he liked fish but not for three weeks straight in a row. he felt toothless bump into him demanding to be pet. Hiccup rolled his emerald green eyes, petting and rubbed Toothless's head. he smiled as toothless purred at him, pleased with his demands being met. " your such a spoiled baby, you know that? " toothless warbled at him in kind giving him a gummy smile. _" you know you love me "_ toothless strutted off after that to get more fish for the others. Hiccup sighed with satisfaction at the tools he had crafted himself. he walked out of the forge for a drink and some food before he set off to the market place. Hiccup ate in silence enjoying the warm summer evening, it wasn't constantly cold like on berk. it was blissful here with his best friend and the other dragons he calls friends in that time he built a home for himself and the other dragons as well to keep them safe, dry, and warm when it gets too cold or if it rains.

Toothless was roaming around and sniffing the area for any Intruders that could hurt his new nest. Toothless searched for any clues but found nothing and walked back to others to see if they found anything. they found nothing and that put his mind at ease. toothless said his thank you's and left back to check on Hiccup. he was going to keep his promise and keep hiccup safe from evil humans. some others in his flock don't understand why he wants to keep Hiccup around. he would tell them how they met and why he's here because he refused to let his human nestmate continue to be abused.

Hiccup made sure to load up the tools for sale, a medium-sized bag full. " toothless come on buddy! " toothless heard his name and flow over to him " let's get ready to go to the market place ok bud " toothless was a little anxious to go after the hunter incident but Hiccup needed more materials then the island could provide for them. after getting saddled up they took off to the market place ( after paying a fee to buy a stall to sell his wares from) he and toothless set up shop, toothless took to guarding the back of the shop while being hidden from sight.

Hiccup placed his tools out in front with a smile. when a woman with short blonde hair to her shoulders and forest green eyes and a man with long red hair in a ponytail tail and light brown eye appeared before him looking at his wares the woman seemed a bit older than him by two or three winters and a man looked the same. they woman inspected the tools, looking them over to see if they were quality tools. " do have any weapons for sale? " she tried to look in the back for her self from where she was but only saw a sheet hanging up. " no miss just tools for today but I can make you some if have something in mind that you want. " Hiccup smiled getting what was left of his charcoal and parchment ready to write down what she wanted. the woman thought for a moment before looking back at the tool. " what can you make? " her eyebrow was arched and her eyes or narrowed.

Hiccup thought about it for a moment. " anything all I need is the schematics if I don't have them already? " she pondered this as she twirled the tool in her hand around. " how much? " Hiccup looked surprised for a second. " well, I'm new but I take pride in my work so if you want some custom made. you will have to pay a bit extra but if you want something by the book it'll be cheaper but not mad cheaper " the blonde nodded her head. " yes, that should do. thork pay for the tool we need and give the blacksmith a list of weapons " Thork looked at his queen and nodded his head " yes my queen " Hiccup looked at her with surprise " queen? " she comb your fingers through her blonde hair while thork began to speak " yes queen mala of defenders of the wing " Hiccup bowed his head a bit " then thank you for buying my wares queen Mala " she looked at him with a smirk " and thank you for having being the only venter to sells this tool " Hiccup rubs the back of his head with a smile " no probably queen Mala " mala only turned away and continued with her shopping.

soon enough Thork was giving Hiccup all the items they need to be made. Hiccup folded up the parchment and put it away in his blacksmithing apron. " thank you for shopping here and my name is Hiccup by the way " hiccup extensions hand for the man to shake. thork shook his and left to follow after Mala.

Hiccup smiled and went on with his day. Mala had walked away holding the tool in her hand. she knew it was made with dragon metal, it didn't look like ordinary metal and the only thing that looked like this was dragon metal. was he a dragon hunter of some kind, does he have some poor gronckle locked up somewhere, is he working with the hunters. she was determined to find out. they scoped out the stall for when he'd leave after some hour's they saw Hiccup leave.

the tiptoed over to the stall so they wouldn't be seen as they walked into the stall the pulled back the sheet to see a not too pleased night fury staring at them. " I told you he was probably a hunter " Mala glared at Thork neither one noticing the offended look on the dragons face _" excuse me!? "_ when she reached down to look for a shackle to remove so they could release the poor dragon but they saw he didn't have any shackles on but if was free why didn't it leave? Mala thought about taking a look at its wings, where they hurt?. as soon as she went to touch his he backed up to the wall and swat at her a bit to get them to leave him alone.

Thork saw how the dragon reacted and believed that the boy they had met might be abusing this poor creature. Thork bent down to the dragon's eye level " it's ok we're friends, we're here to save you from your abuser " Thork saw a look he didn't think he'd see on a dragon, normally when dragons hear that they're happy to be saved but this night fury looked positively pissed at that comment _" I'm going to maim you! "_ Toothless stood up on his hind legs and was about to swipe at them, Mala and thork both fall back when they heard someone come to the back, the dragon looked over still standing up.

when Hiccup came back he got some food and water for them both when he lifts up the back sheet he saw toothless standing on his back legs and the two people from earlier " what are you doing here! " Toothless saw the fish and got on all fours again and sniffed at the fish " yes I got you fish you big baby and some water too " Toothless quickly took the fish and start to devour it. " I swear I don't know where he puts all that food some days " when turned around he caught them trying to sneak away. " oh no ya don't " Hiccup pulled them back and closed the sheet. " and where do you think you're going " Mala has sour look on her face while Throk crossed his arms " you broke into my stall and thought you could what? steal, hurt my friend, try and take back your money and still keep the item? " Hiccup was not backing down, they must have hurt his friend when they invaded his personal space and he wasn't going to just let that go. Mala let out a bitter laugh. " friend? you mean prisoner, you did something to this poor dragon to make it so aggressive! " Hiccup looked to Toothless who had finished eating and was now wearing the fish basket as a hat. " yes he's clearly very aggressive " he looked at them with a bored expression as he swayed his hips to the side and put both hands on his hips. Mala looked over and saw the now docile dragon wearing a fish basket as a hat...

Throk was still glaring at Hiccup but Hiccup met Thork's glare with his own " you must have done something, dragons don't react like that for nothing " Hiccup pushed him back and toothless had taken the basket from his head and was know batting at it. " I know and you probably wouldn't react well either if someone you didn't know was in your personal space! " Thork pushed him back making toothless tense up and his pupils narrowed into thin slits. " and what would you know you're a dragon hunter! " Hiccup reeled back like he had been struck before straightened up and got in Thork's face. " you are nothing but a pig head, arrogant, short-sighted ass! " Hiccup pushed him again " you break into my stall and accuse me of something you have no proof of! " Hiccup jabbed his finger into Thork's rock hard chest. " you think I was hurting my best friend when you invited HIS space! " Thork's back hit the wall of the stall and Hiccup looked furious as he poked his finger again into his chest " and you have no RIGHT to accuse me of being a disgusting hunter " thork felt Hiccup get closer till they were inches apart from each other and saw the fire burn in those emerald green eyes.I 

mala was silent mostly because the dragon was focused on thork and the boy and didn't want the beast to get agitated again but the dragon didn't strike. thork sighed and put his hands on Hiccup's hips to move him away from him " your right I'm sorry, we have no proof to back up our claim " Hiccup looked at him with suspicion with his arms crossed, toothless calmed himself but still didn't like how the older boy grabbed at Hiccup's hips to move him but he'd let it slide. for now. Mala saw this and stepped back, Hiccup looked back at Throk with a glare, and then at Mala " now get out " Throk wanted to say something but shut his mouth and left with Mala. Hiccup was still angry when the evening came to an end and it was beginning to get dark. " bud do you mind watching the stall while I do some late shopping " toothless nodded knowing his rider would be back soon. Hiccup got what he needed with the money he got that day and made it back to toothless so that they could get home. he knows someone probably heard him in his stall yelling. he let out a sigh and hoped on to Toothless's back and flew home back to the edge.


	6. Chapter 6

when Hiccup returned to the edge it was dark Toothless could feel the annoyance radiating off of hiccup who didn't say a word the entire flight back. hiccup landed near the forge and got off of Toothless's back. Hiccup had entered and lit the forge to make new things to sell later on in the week. hours later Hiccup fed the dragons and made himself a meal before going to with toothless heating up his slab of rock and doing the same.Hiccup let the sleep take him as he heard the sound of his heartbeat and Toothless's snoring to lull him to sleep.

_Hiccup woke up in his bed made of wood, it would hurt his body but his dad said he was just being difficult. he got up and got dressed for the day to try and spend time with his dad. (after all today was his birthday) Hiccup ran down the stairs and See's stoick at the kitchen table sharpening his axe not noticing Hiccup entering the room and kept sharpening his weapon. " dad! " Hiccup ran to his father with a smile._

_stoick barely looked at him and kept sharpening. Hiccup slowed down and stop in his tracks as he saw that his father showed no emotion. " dad d-do you know what day i-it is?..." Hiccup was hoping his dad would remember today was his birthday and take him on the day-long trip he promised him. stoick said nothing for a while before responding to Hiccup's question " uh... I don't know... March the 3rd?..." Hiccup gulped and tried not to look crashed that his father may have forgot his birthday... again... " n-no dad it's February the 30th... my birthday since mine is on a leap year... " his dad only grunted at him._

_" I thought that was last year when you turned ..." stoick took a long at him. " uh...6? " Hiccup tried to take a deep breath and rubbed his arm and looked away from Stoick. " i-im turning 8 dad..." stoick looked disappointed and looked away and got back to his axe. " you look too small to be 8 boy, put some meat on your bones " Hiccup felt like his body was crumbling then and there. he grabbed some food and made up a quick lie to get out the door." I'm going to work now dad..." his father didn't question him and let him leave. he felt some joy when he made his way to see his other favorite healer besides gothie and that was sea hag._

_she was nice and pretty Hiccup thought of her as a mother because she would heal him and tell him to be more careful next time. he arrived at her hut with a smile and knocked at her door not wanting to be rude. she opened the door and quickly smiled " hello Hiccup are you sick or hurt? " she asking in a teasing way see as he was fine._

_" no miss sea hag I was going to ask if you needed any help " Hiccup smiled at her, he loved helping out gothie and sea hag. she patted his head and told him to get more elderberries for her._

_he ran off to go get some, after some hour's he had purple/pink stains on his hands and his clothes as well when he got back. he saw her door was slightly open and went inside to the elderberries on the table when he heard sea hag._

_he followed her voice and listened in hoping she going to make elderberry pie for his birthday but what he heard made him feel so small... she was talking to someone " that little runt came here again and had the gall to waste my time with asking if I need anything, if I needed anything I'd do it my self!? " Hiccup held his mouth shut as he felt tears perk at his eyes " I don't know why gothie cares about him so much, he's a useless runt! " the person agreed wholeheartedly " and he's so needy, he's the chief's son yet he acts like a spoiled brat " he sleds down the wall and hugged his knees to his chest by the time she was done talking about him. He left leaving the elderberries there and left for the forest. he left his heartbreak as he walked and made it to ravens point. he sat and cried for a while before he took a walk deeper in the forest._

_When he saw his uncle spitelout standing over something and pulling something else out as he got a better look he saw it was a boar and he was pulling out the arrow he used in his hunt. he walked up to his uncle with shaking legs ." uncle spi-" Hiccup was quickly smacked in the face, he backed away when his uncle reel back his hand the strike again._

_" what have I told you about speaking to me runt! " Hiccup's whole body was shaking as he held his throbbing cheek. " b-but you said I couldn't if I was sick.." spitelout hit him again. " you're a runt, you are sickly and cursed so stay away from me and my family runt " he left with his catch leaving Hiccup alone to weep. all he wanted was for someone to say happy birthday...._

Hiccup bolted up from his bed, panting and shaking as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. His chest was right and His legs felt numb. Toothless turned to Hiccup and seeing Him so distraught, he saw Hiccup crying and walked over to him. Hiccup was still panicking when Toothless layed on top of him and wrapped him up in leathery black wings making him feel safe. " t-t-thank you b-bud..I-I just had d-dream about h-h-home... " Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck and cuddled him as he fell back asleep. Toothless soon heard his human's heartbeat go back to normal and felt the shaking stop as he layed there making his human feel safe once again.

that night Stoick planned on what he would do that morning when he calls the thing. he would be ready to tell his people about the note and how his son was misled Into leaving, how he was likely stolen because he didn't leave a note. Stoick lightly touched and thought of his son and how much he missed him. the next morning Stoick was ready to call the thing.

he called everyone into the mead hall as people whispered what was going on. " this morning I'd like to call a thing! " everyone quieted down and was silent so they could hear what they're Chief has to say and why he called a thing so early in the morning. " I have been given new information on what happened to my son "Stoick's face was school but people could see the sad look in his eyes. some people gasped wondering what it could be. Stoick pulled out the note from his fur vest making chestnut thorston hold on to her husband. Stoick unfurled the note and read it aloud for them all to hear. everybody gasped in shock and disgust holding they're partners and children close. " my son never left a note, this was found in the forest from his journal by the thorston twins when they were helping look for Hiccup. he said In the note he was leaving with someone " everyone was whispering once again wondering who it was he left with.

" he more than likely didn't run away. he was likely stolen or misled into leaving because he never left a note in the first place. when you run away you leave a note for someone to find but this one was found to be from his journal in the forest. " everyone grew quiet once again as they say the pain and anger on their chiefs face " the person who raped my son is more than likely still on the island! so I would advise keeping your children safe. that is all " everyone started whispering and panicking about who the abuser could be. Stoick left and returned to his job as chief of the village and looking out at all the chaos and felt a bit mischievous.

 _" so THIS is why he liked to cause so much chaos around the village "_ Stoick smiled as the doors closed behind him as he left.

the meatheads had finally got the poster for Hiccup and Thuggor was panicking about his friends well being. he sent his men to scout around the island and to ask all fishing boats, merchants, and sailors for information and to bribe them if they have to. " sir please calm down you're overreacting " Thuggor swirled around to his advisor " I am not overreacting to this " Hiccup could be hurt or being sold off as we speak! " Thuggor anger turn to panic once again. " he could be getting beaten at this very moment or worse he was murdered! " his advisor put his hands on his shoulders to steady his chief. his advisor managed to calm him down quite a bit. " now tell me sir what has you so troubled " Thuggor what a long sigh. " I'll tell you but please keep it to yourself " his advisor nodded. he took a deep breath. " well here it goes "

_young Thuggor was playing hide and seek with his best friend Hiccup while their parents were signing peace treaties with each other. Thuggor was hiding while Hiccup was seeking that's when he saw Hiccup getting pulled towards the village by his hair. Hiccup was crying and trying to get the man to let go" you little bastard! playing in the woods again " the man was huge and Hiccup was weeping " let go please! me and thuggor were playing hide and seek!" he saw the man strike Hiccup across the face. " you're lying to get out of trouble!" the man real back his hand just strike again when Thuggory called out his name. the man stopped and glared daggers at hiccup "You're one lucky little bastard that your friend was still here and didn't leave ya like a smart person would've. " The man pushed Hiccup back into the tree with force as he let go of hiccups hair. Thuggor ran to his friend as soon as the man left. " Hiccup are you ok!? " Hiccup looked at him and tried to put a smile on his face " y-yea i-i-im fine " Thuggor saw the pain in Hiccup's eyes and held him close before they left to go back to they're parents._

as the story ended the advisor felt a pit in his stomach as he realized why his chief was acting like this now. if they were abusing their heir back then, they could have sold him off or murdered him and Stoick would never know... his advisor held a stoic face but his eyes were filled determination. " remember sir all good dogs have they're day " his advisor left the room to carry out his requests.


	7. Chapter 7

when Hiccup woke up again he was being held tightly by Toothless. " bud can you let me up? " Toothless only grumbled and held him tighter not wanting him to leave yet. " bud please, I have to get up " toothless begrudgingly got up and let Hiccup get ready for the day.

Toothless followed him downstairs to the  
the kitchen and watched, he wasn't going to let Hiccup out of his sight after last night's freak out. toothless ate with Hiccup when he made breakfast and got straight to cleaning him after that. " toothless! " toothless let Hiccup up and followed him to the forge as he worked. " Hiccup seems to be acting ok... but I don't want to leave him alone.." Hiccup was forging new tools for hours till lunch came around when he made lunch for himself and the other dragons. he sat down to eat when stormfly rubbed her head against his side and purred, toothless did the same to Hiccup's leg, the monstrous nightmare wrapped his tail around Hiccup's waist a bit, the Gronckle snuggled up to his leg as well, the zippleback snuggled up to Hiccup with their heads in his lap while the terrible terror's where content to rest on top Hiccup's head. Hiccup felt so happy to see Toothless and the other dragons showing him so much love. he pet them and gave them scratches here and there.

Hiccup let a hearty laugh. " ok, ok you all succeed in making me feel the love you needy dragons " the dragons purred as Hiccup feed them and ate his food. toothless was happy to see his rider was beaming with joy. Hiccup was happy and wished that this moment would never end.

stoick was listening to some of the rumors about what happened to Hiccup while he was in the mead hall. one being that the rapist had kidnapped hiccup while he was walking in the woods and left the island but hiccup left the note for them in the forest to find him, the other is that Hiccup was kidnapped in the middle of the night by pirates looking steal the dragons but took hiccup to keep him quiet. whatever it was stoick wanted Hiccup back and he wanted him back now. he looked around and saw his nephew snotlout flirting with some girls before being slapped In the face by all three of 'em. he felt a wave but disappointment come over him. he'd rather Hiccup take the throne ( even if he was a runt) and become berks leader but no he just had to run off.

he just watched and ate his food before Gobber came up to him with a miserable look on his face and he wasn't the only one. " I'm so sorry for what happened to Hiccup stoick " Gobber gave him a hug " I'll find who it was and give 'em hell for you and Hiccup when I do " when he let go of him and stoick walked out of the mead hall and left to do his job.

weeks later mala and Throk had returned to the defenders of the wings as they stepped off the boat all mala could think about was that strange boy and dragon. the boy must be controlling the dragon somehow. it was irking Mala on how though. walking back to the village mala was visibly steaming trying to figure it out while Throk was walked behind his queen and thought of the Auburn-haired boy with fiery emerald eyes and lightly freckled skin. he was barely paying attention to what mala was saying before she was snapping at him to pay attention.

after a while, mala stayed in her hut to try and figure how the boy did it. thork left to his job around the village till night time and he still hadn't seen mala. he just couldn't sleep when his mind was on the boy with the same fire in his eyes as the night fury.

That night Ryker came into port and was not in a good mood because some brat had freed the dragons and made him look a fool. he grabbed the papers for his brother Viggo to his finder and to document what happened to him and why they had no dragons to sell. he walked to his brother's tint with a scowl thinking of the brat. he walked in seeing his brother at his desk and walked to him with documents in hand. " brother what's the matter this time " Ryker said nothing but handed him the documents with a glare. Viggo raised his eyebrow in confusion at his brother but open and read the documents.

Ryker saw the look of annoyance on his brother's face at what had happened.  
Viggo put the papers down and let out a sigh. " so Ryker mind telling me what happened exactly? " Ryker sat down so he could explain better and have less of a headache. "well we were having a good day when we see a night fury, we catch it in a net and it was hiding something, we thought it was its baby, we shoot it with a dragon root arrow to see what it was and it wasn't it's baby, it was a boy that was maybe 13,14 Winters at best, he was super thin and when it got dark. he frees all the dragons and leaves on the back of a night fury! " he stood up and yelled irate about what happened. Viggo looked at his brother with a blank stare.

" was he part of the defenders of the wings? he isn't part of the wing maidens " Ryker shook his head with a growl. " no otherwise I wouldn't have seen his face " Viggo perked up at that " you saw his face? " Ryker nodded " yes " Viggo looked at him and hummed " brother did you get a good look at him enough to put a wanted poster together? " Ryker thought of for a bit " yes I believe I can " his brother Viggo nodded and waved him off to get back to work while Ryker left to his tint to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A month later Viggo was brought a wanted poster of a lost heir and the tale of what happened to him. He placed it on his desk face up and returned to his work. the merchants told the men of the same tale near the campfire. hours later Ryker came in for debriefing on looking for a nearby artist to do a wanted poster. Ryker walked up to his desk when he saw the poster. " that's the little bastard right there, he already has a wanted poster! " Ryker snatched it up before reading it. Viggo got up and took back the paper to show Ryker. " he's a lost heir of 15 from some backwater village called berk and what I've heard he was sexual violated before he mysteriously disappeared are you sure it's him? " Ryker nods while he glares at the boy on the paper. " I know it's him there's no mistaking it " Viggo rolled his eyes and placed the paper back on his desk and went back to his work while Ryker marched out of his brother's tint and left for his night shift.

The hooligans were known for being gossips. Every sailor knew that and the gossip they heard spread like a fire on the merchant ships, within the coming weeks the gossip made it to mainlands and tribes around them. Dagur upon hearing the rumors that morning had flown into a furious, murderous rage nearly decapitating the man that told him. his men backed away and the merchants gave him any answers to what they knew. " I'll rip the bastard's head off with my bare hands when I find out who it was! " his brother was raped. from what he heard stoick found a note of what happened to Hiccup but not who did it. And if Dagur ever found out who it was. he was going to make them feel the power, the angry of Odin and Thor them self's!. He stomped back to his hut to sharpened all the weapons he had.

Cami left her hut near noon to get some new weapons. but when she heard what the merchant had told her about what had happened to Hiccup while he was on berk and the rumors of where he was now. it made her see red. she had to be pulled off the merchant she was strangling before long she was being dragged away from the merchant ship. she struggled to get them off of her. " I'll found out who it was and rip off their dick! " Cami wanted to know who it was and make them feel the way Hiccup probably did. She was brought to big boobed Bertha to calm down before she killed someone. She sat there plotting the bastard's slow, painful death.

Alvin had made his way down to the docks in the noontime for more ink. but when he heard the news from berk made, his brain had stopped. he looked at the man with an open jaw and shook his head a bit. " I'm sorry, come again?..." the merchant grabbed the ink Alvin paid for. " his father found a note of what happened to the poor boy. they found out he was being raped poor lad and no one knew. but no one knows what happened to him afterward. but some are saying that his rapist stole him away. " Alvin looked at the merchant with a dazed look and took the ink and left back home and digested that bit of information. he walked into his office and looked at the wanted poster again before confusion and anger filled him." what kinda fucking father was stoick! what did he never check on his son or talk to him!? " Savage just looked at his chef in a daze and felt the same. poor lad. being raped and no one cared enough to help or notice...

Days later in the east market place had gotten the same wanted poster of the boy that evening and the story of the lost heir and what may have happened to him had spread all over the island to the merchants to the stall owners. They hid away the wanted posters and thought about the reward money. Mala and Thork went back to the market for weapons and to look for the boy again. Throk wasn't listening to hurt and believed they were in the wrong for jumping to conclusions but Mala didn't see it that way. she believed that poor dragon was in trouble. They didn't even know the dragon was with him! They were just going to look for a map or something and she thought it was in slaved. It wouldn't have been the first time it happened. She shook her head and looked around till she saw a stray poster laying on the ground all crumpled up. She picked it up not expecting much. when she unfolded it she saw the boy's face. it was a wanted poster. He was wanted for 500 gold! that was a lot of money... She folded it back up and put it in the breast pocket or dress.

Thork was looking around for him. He had to be here. Throk was feeling so guilty for jumping to conclusions like that. He shouldn't have called him a dragon hunter. He shouldn't notice the dragon was probably uncomfortable with them being in his space. And he should have read the dragon's body language better and acted like a fool. He stopped when he saw a Poster on the ground. He picked up and inspected it. it was the boy from the stall. he was a missing heir from someplace called berk... Throk looked at the picture and sighed. he didn't know what to do but he did know is that he needed answers to this and the merchants always have a story to tell. Maybe they'll know Hiccup's...

Mala was still looking for that boy when she saw Thork walking towards the merchant ships. She ran to him and caught his attention. " did you find him yet? " Thork shook his head " no my queen, I'm sorry but I didn't find a poster " She nodded and took the one from her breast pocket. " so did I, it was on the ground " Thork nodded " same I was going to ask some merchants if they've heard anything about the lost heir " mala nodded with her arms clasp behind her back " good thinking, let go " Throk sighed " yes my queen " they went to the merchant and showed him the Poster " what can you tell us about him? " the man stroked his beard with a sad-looking his eyes " so you wanna hear what happened to him... "

Throk and mala look at each other with a confused look " yes if you'd please " the man shook his head " the boy was heir to the throne of berk till he disappeared one night. no one could find him but someone found a note from his journal with his initials on it. there they found out the boy was being raped repeatedly by someone older than him in the tribe. but the note also said he was leaving with someone but it was a few days before he disappeared. no one knows what happened to him or where he is. some say his rapist stole him away and some are saying he may have had a secret lover and they ran away together. "

Thork felt boiling anger in his chest. the boy was still young. how long had that been going on, was he safe now or still being raped? so mean things ran through his head. Mala on the other hand felt regret. she was so angry at him...she had met many survivors of such a thing and took time and trust to get them in a better place and to speak out, to be heard... he was probably scared ... and the dragon more them like helped him escaped. the sun was setting and they need to leave for home. as they made it to the boat all they could think about was the boy as they left port.

It was late when Hiccup had made dinner for himself and the dragon's dinner. He rubbed Toothless's head with a smile. the moon and the stars were shining bright " it's beautiful tonight bud " after dinner hiccup got ready for bed with toothless following after him. toothless blazed his stone slab bed while snuggled into his bed and drifted off to sleep.

_H_ _e left some one touching him, his eyes shot up and he saw it was stoick's bed. he was back on berk. he then felt him kissing his neck " no, stop please! " he tried to fight him off of him " shhh darling daddy's got ya..." hiccup_ felt hot salty tears run down his face " _no please..." hiccup felt so powerless ... he felt hands on his hips. he tried to kick him, bite him anything but Stoick was not letting out. he heard his clothes being torn off and he felt his hole be stretched as he cried for Mercy, for him to stop. he then felt Stoick's cock inside as he cried. he felt shame and pain. Stoick was not gently In the least like most nights. it felt like hours by the time it was over, hiccup was shaking trying not sob openly while Stoick slept beside him. hiccup felt anger and disgust looking at the man. no not man monster. he had gotten up and grabbed one of Stoick's favorite weapons. his battle axe. he rised it up high and brought it down meeting Stoick's neck cutting his head clean from his shoulders. he done it over and over again till stoick was in chunks. he took what was left of Stoick to toothless to be burned. he cleaned himself up and adorned himself and his father's cape so that he could take the throne. toothless was by his side to give him comfort while he made them bow on their knees before him as their new chief. he had also sent many men and women to The gallows to be hung._

Hiccup gasped for air as he flew up right in his bed and toothless went to sooth him. he saw Hiccup started weep and was telling him sorry over and over again. Toothless held him till he stopped shaking and purred to help him relax and his human seems to like it. they stayed like that and cuddled for the night.

later that night viggo had finished up writing the letter to drago for a hunter to capture a night fury and a lost heir. he put everything in the letter as why he needed one of his hunters and what his plan was he sent off by terrible terror and returned to his work. ryker on the other hand was long gone from drinking and was puking in the sand.


End file.
